Reunited
by Elsaba Thropp
Summary: Glinda the Good thought all was over, her closest friends gone from her life altogether. Or at least she thought that. One wish changed all; including their fates. What will happen in Oz once the Wicked Witch of the West and Fiyero have been discovered?
1. Chapter 1: Two Lost Friends

**So I've had an idea to write this story for a while, and I finally decided to after I read **_**lightningprince**_**'s story, and I've had the same kind of idea.** **This will go in a different path though, so enjoy :)**

* * *

**Reunited: Chapter 1; Two Lost Friends**

_No one mourns the wicked!_

_Wicked! Wicked!_

The Ozians sang the last few verses of their song of cheer and joy, wide smiles on their faces. They were finally 'free at last', although the 'Wicked Witch of the West' never harmed any of them. All of them seemed to skip away happily, 'Glinda the Good' keeping her false smile on. It had been a very bittersweet celebration; the only bitter part of the celebration was hidden, and it was hidden inside of Glinda the Good. Her heart was 'wounded' from the pain and loss of both her best friend and Fiyero.

She floated down in her pink bubble from high up in the air to the ground, dashing quickly to her castle. Once she arrived, she continued to wear her false smile to mask the pain inside of her, but it was quite obvious that her eyes were red and watery with tears.

"Is something wrong, my lady?" The head guard asked as he saw the witch walk in.

"I'm alright, no need to worry. I'm simply just full of bliss to know that the Wicked Witch died." She lied right through her teeth, but the guard just nodded.

"If you say so, my lady."

Glinda kept her fake smile long enough to reach the top of the stairs, then let her expression grow plain. She ran to her room as quickly as possible, nearly tripping on her large, blue dress on the way. Her blonde curls bounced on her shoulders as she 'leapt' to her bed. She threw her head against her pillow and broke into hysterics. Tears streamed down her face as she finally sat up, and her makeup smeared all over.

She wept into her hands, and cried out, "Oh Elphie, please come back! Oh please come back! I cannot live without you!" She quickly walked to her desk, picking up one of the two last pieces she had left of her friend. She clutched the hat to her chest, and continued to mourn the death of her friend even more. The witch then walked back to her bed and reached under her pillow, picking up a green bottle that could be read as 'Miracle Elixir', even with some of the letters faded. She clutched them both as tightly to her chest as possible, trying to hold on to the last part of her friend. She herself didn't know how she would get through this, but all she knew was that she would eventually have to be, Glinda the Good, Elphaba being there or not.

But then a thought occurred to her. _Who do I have left?_ She wondered, her eyes filling with tears again. She always would have her 'Momsie and Popsicle', but had grown apart from them after Shiz. _I don't need them much anyways… _the blonde tried to assure herself.

Then she thought of Fiyero. Dearest, Fiyero. How she missed him, even after he had left her. _It's all my fault that he passed away, if only had been a good friend to Elphaba, he would be, alive._ She began to cry again, regretting all of her mistakes that she had made within the past five years. It hurt her dearly to know that she never got to apologize to him for everything.

And Elphaba, Elphaba. Oh how she missed the woman! Elphaba was always there for her, like a handprint on her heart, even if she was not physically there. She continued to cry, thinking of all of those old memories. "I'm so sorry Elphie!" She yelled at the ceiling.

"Are you alright, my lady?" A maid asked through the door, referring to Glinda's yells and constant moping.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied, although it was quite obvious that she was not.

The maid thought of asking her again, but just shrugged and went back to doing her business. She could hear Glinda continue to cry and immediately walked off, not wanting to disturb her again.

After an hour of mourning and crying, Glinda had fallen asleep on her bed. She was lying in a strange position; her arms and legs sprawled out. Her tiara sat on the glass nightstand right by her bed, faint moonlight bouncing off of it. A maid quickly hurried in to alert Glinda that dinner was prepared, for Glinda was _always_ downstairs for dinner on time. But once she saw the blonde sprawled out on her bed, she quickly brought back a platter of food and left it on her desk. The blonde then sat up immediately once the footsteps outside drifted away. She went into her large bathroom and freshened up, bathing herself and then changing into a pink nightgown with a fluffy pink robe on too, the initials 'G. U' sewn into it.

She walked to her armoire and opened the large, smooth wooden doors and took a medium sized box out. Inside of that box sat one of her most precious possessions; the Grimmerie. Even though she had only received the book the night before, she hoped to find just the right spell for her needs. The strange book of magic was in an ancient, forgotten language and she could only hope that she would understand enough of the book to cast the spell she wished to cast. She gently opened the book for the first time, studying the first page with wonder.

But as the blonde had guessed, the words only looked like scribbles on old, frayed paper. She closed the book and placed it back inside of the box, chanting multiple words after placing the lid on. The box locked itself and placed itself back inside the armoire.

Glinda sighed deeply and burst into tears once again, crying herself to sleep.

It was another average night in Oz. That day had once again been the celebration of the death of the Wicked Witch of the West. This year had been the second year since she had passed and Lady Glinda was exhausted from the late night parties and celebrations, especially the yearly ball at the Emerald City Palace, which ran until about two o' clock AM. It was always an exhausting night, and a painful one for the now 'Sorceress of Oz' as she had been called by multiple folk.

Much had happened over the two years, including the complete collapse of the government in Oz. Many people were left starving and poor, and Glinda couldn't help but attempt to rule over Oz to make things right, even if it would take the rest of her life. Yes, the job was exhausting, but it distracted her from the pains of the past, especially Elphaba. Every morning, aside from those after parties and balls, she would wake up bright and early; precisely the break of dawn to attempt to bring her friends back to Oz. It was getting unhealthy by this point, and Glinda's makeup seemed to grow thicker 'by the day' to cover up the black spots around her eyes.

She was very persistent about trying to bring them back, trying the spells that she knew, and what she learned from the Grimmerie to try everything she could.

"Ah men tah tey, ah tum montae; no that cannot be right!" Glinda whispered to herself, tears in her eyes as always. She was deeply frustrated from all of the failed attempts at finding the right spell and finally placed the Grimmerie back on her nightstand, replacing it with Elphaba's hat.

"Elphaba, Fiyero, I promise that I will bring both of you back, one day." Glinda sniffed and let tears trickle down her face as they did every night. Within fifteen minutes, she had managed to cry herself to sleep as always. "I promise…"

* * *

"Where are we?" A female voice could be heard in the room.

"I'm not sure either, Fae." Another person said, obviously not being able to see well in the dim lighting.

"But the real question is, how did we get wherever we are in the first place?" The male voice asked again.

Glinda awoke with a startle once she heard the voices and nearly screamed until she realized that the male voice had said 'Fae'. _Wasn't that Fiyero's 'pet name' for Elphaba? _She wondered.

"Who's here?" Glinda asked to the voices, her voice shaky from both fear and surprise.

"G-Glinda?" The female voice asked, stuttering.

"Elphie? Is it really you?" Glinda brought herself to a sitting position and attempted to adjust her eyes to the light.

"And if it is, is Fiyero with you too?" Glinda continued, spilling out the question that was in her mind.

"Yes and yes." Elphaba responded. A broad smile appeared on Glinda's face, although no one could see it. She 'leapt' out of bed to Fiyero and Elphaba, pulling them into a tight hug.

"Oh how I've missed both of you!" Glinda sniffled, trying to prevent herself from crying. Elphaba and Fiyero hugged the blonde back until Fiyero finally 'wheezed' out, "You're going to suffocate us to death if you hold us any tighter…" Glinda blushed and smiled, tears of happiness and disbelief now streaming down her face.

"I forgot to ask, but why is it so dark in here? I could have sworn that it was nearly eleven o' clock…" Elphaba referred to the darkness of the room, and the fact that none of them could see each other.

Glinda bypassed the first question, but cut Elphaba off at the second. "Eleven o' clock? Oh dear, I've got to wash up!" The blonde strode to her closet and picked up her large, blue dress and the rest of her clothing and walked into the bathroom.

She peeked her head out and added, "You two stay here, I'll be back out in a Grommetick." Glinda smiled one last time and closed the door.

"Fae, I think you forgot to ask how we got here in the first place."

"Don't worry, she'll tell us sooner or later." Elphaba took Fiyero's hand in hers.

* * *

**Sorry that so much happened in this chapter, I just wanted to put a lot of the story in place. And that I write like a seven year old, I just haven't had the time to work on fanfics much :i. Well, please r&r, and** **feel free to tell me your opinions on the story. **


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Identities

**StephWickedGirl: Thanks! :)**

**PrincessFabala: Aww thanks too!**

**Elphabalover101: Yup! And here's your update! :D**

**Glindanna: Aww thanks! That means so much to me! :D**

* * *

**Reunited: Chapter 2; Hidden Identities **

Glinda freshened up rather quickly, eager to return to her two friends. She dressed herself in her usual 'bubbly blue' dress, her golden-blond curls bouncing down on her shoulders. She carefully placed her tiara on her center of her head, light bouncing off of the crystals covering the silver 'outline'. She applied her usual makeup slowly but surely, redoing it until it was perfect . With a broad smile on her face, she walked out of the bathroom, happy to see that Fiyero and Elphaba were still there.

Her smile slightly faded as she saw that they appeared to be holding hands, not that she was surprised. It was just that she felt as if they had betrayed her, in a way. Not only had Fiyero lied about his 'love' for Glinda, but Elphaba and himself had left Oz without letting her even know that they were alive. As much as it stung, Glinda was still happy for them. After all, the past _is_ in the past.

Elphaba and Fiyero turned around, quickly unlatching their hands from each other as if they had to hide their love from each other in front of Glinda. It stung for the blonde, but she ignored the 'small detail' and just kept a smile on.

"So, we were saying before…" Fiyero started to say as Elphaba cut him off.

"That I think _all_ of us wanted to know how we got here."

"I'm not sure myself, for all I remember is going to sleep after the ball last night, and then you were both here this morning. I have yet to learn how to read the Grimmerie, and I have no clue as to how I brought you both here." Glinda sighed and picked up the old, weathered book from her nightstand and held it in her hands.

"Perhaps I wished hard enough and my wish was granted?" The blonde thought aloud.

"Glinda, that only happens in fairytales. You know that. Maybe we just underestimated the power of the Grimmerie… you never know."

"Well, whether we know or not, you two are both here and that's all that matters." Glinda hugged them both again. But when she didn't feel them hug her back, she pulled away from the hug.

"What's wrong? Did you not want to return to Oz?" the blonde's smile faded.

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other. "Glinda… We can't stay here, it's too dangerous. For all of us."

"But surely it can work, you can use false names, you can pretend to be anyone you want, just don't leave me again!" Glinda broke into hysterics, which made both Elphaba and Fiyero feel guilty.

_Was this the mess that we left her in?_, was all they could wonder. They both glanced at each other again.

"Glin', if it makes you feel better we can _attempt_ to stay here in Oz, until everything works out. We promise we won't leave without telling you, we promise." Elphaba weakly smiled at Glinda and patted her on the back.

Glinda nodded at them and rubbed her eyes gently before any tears could escape from them. Her frown curved into a smile as she processed what Elphaba had said.

"Then first, let's work on your look." Glinda took out her wand from under her pillow and stood up. Elphaba groaned as she knew that she would be 'G(a)lindafied'.

"Do we _have to_ worry about looks? Why not anything else, you know, like personality-"

"No, looks are the most important." Glinda smirked and then giggled, thinking of what looks she should give them. A scarecrow and a green girl, a very odd pair to say at the least. This would be a lot tougher than she thought.

"First, I'll start with your makeup Elphie." She smiled and thought of what she should do, contour her eyes to make them have a 'piercing' look, no… Then it hit her.

"I'll 'degreenify' you first. Some makeup shall cover up your green. You cannot be seen green, or else others will grow suspicious of your identity." Before Elphaba could say anything, Glinda waved her wand in front of her and chanted some words under her breath. In a whirl of makeup, Elphaba was covered in peach-coloured makeup. She coughed multiple times from all of the powder in the air, but gasped once she glimpsed at her hand.

"Sweet Oz, it worked fantastically!" Glinda smiled at her accomplishment.

"Now I'll touch it up with a little eye makeup and blush… and-and you're done!" the blonde continued to proudly smile.

"Should we dress you in different clothes too?" the blonde thought out loud again.

"I think Fa-Elphaba has been 'Glindafied' enough now." Fiyero added in quickly.

Glinda jokingly rolled her eyes. "No one can have too much makeup, but if you say so."

"Now for the final step; your personalities. Elphie, Fiyero, what would you like to be called?" Glinda continued.

"Fae and Yero wouldn't be _too_ obvious, would they? People only know us as the Wicked Witch of the West and the Scarecrow anyways."

"I suppose that could work." Glinda thought of one last thing to say. "And remember to keep your etiquette at its finest, and I'm talking to you Elphie…"

Elphaba groaned again and mumbled, "Fine."

"Then shall we head down for breakfast now?"

"We shall." Elphaba smirked.

The trio headed down to breakfast very slowly, having a long conversation on the way. Once they arrived at the table, Glinda sat down at the head of it, Fiyero on the right side of the table and Elphaba on the left.

The Chef studied Lady Glinda's two guests, not for too long but long enough to see that one of them was a scarecrow. "Your Goodness, who has joined you for breakfast this morning? "He asked as he served all of them a rather fancy meal, probably in honor of the 'celebration' the previous night.

"It's just two of my old college friends… Fae and Yero. They'll both be here for a while, based on how long they choose to stay." The blonde replied quickly, taking a small bite of her meal after speaking.

She glanced at Fiyero and Elphaba, who seemed to catch on the 'manners and etiquette' concept rather quickly. Glinda cast them a smile as she continued to eat, symbolizing a silent 'great job'. Once Fiyero and Elphaba finished eating, Glinda excused them from the table and finished her meal quickly after. But before she left the table, the butler walked over to Glinda again.

"And Your Goodness, if you do not mind me asking, is Yero short for anything? It sounds awfully similar to Fiyero, ex-Captain Fiyero Tiggular of the Gale Force. Do they have any relation to each other?"

"Fiyero Tiggular? No, they have no relation whatsoever to each other." Glinda attempted to mask her sheepish expression with her usual smile, excusing herself from the table silently.

In his head, the chef wondered, _Do you actually believe any of that?_ _Of course not._ He smirked and walked down a hallway that lead outside of the villa, heading towards the Emerald City.

Glinda kept her posture perfect as she walked towards her room once again. She opened the door widely and walked in, closing the door behind her quietly. She took off her fake smile as she looked at her two friends once again, bringing back memories of before Elphaba had left Shiz, when they all attended it together. They were bittersweet memories, and Glinda struggled to keep herself from crying right in front of them.

"So… what now?" Elphaba asked flatly, wiping off some of the lipstick that Glinda had applied to her face.

"I do have some work to attend to, if you both don't mind. You see, I've been working with many charities lately and trying to help the hungry and homeless. Although Oz is in peace, financial struggles seem to be taking over and I don't know what to do about a lot of them." Glinda sighed and walked to her desk. She opened one of its beautifully carved, wooden drawers and removed a quill, an inkwell, an ink blotter, and many pages of paper.

The blonde sat in her comfortable chair and thought for a moment of what to write. Only a few days before Elphaba and Fiyero had returned, a children's orphanage had written to 'Her Goodness', asking if she could help, for the orphanage was running low on money and struggling to stand upright on its own. Of course Glinda would help, but she had to figure out how to word her answer in 'sophisticated terms'. Luckily for Glinda, after a long moment of thinking, she finally dipped the quill into the inkwell and started to write slowly and delicately on the soft paper in the nicest cursive that she had, replying in sweet words, that were almost too sweet, and finished rather fast, putting the letter in the envelope and leaving it on her desk to hand to a maid later.

After Glinda finally looked up from her desk at Glinda and Elphaba, she found Elphaba studying the Grimmerie intently and Fiyero dozed off on the bed, just like old times. She warmly smiled and tapped Elphaba on the shoulder.

Annoyed, Elphaba looked up at Glinda from her book. "Now what?"

* * *

The chef worked his way through the Emerald City, avoiding both citizens and carriages as they passed by. He worked his way to one particular large building by the outskirts of the Emerald City. On the front side of it, there was a small and weathered sign that could be read as Southstairs, but of course he already knew where he was going. As he approached the building, he took out a small, glass bottle from his pocket that read: _Invisibility Potion_. He smirked and drank only one drop of it, the potion immediately kicking in. He seemed to 'disappear' in thin air, but the guards took no notice of it. He walked in as quickly and quietly as he could past the guards who obviously didn't try very hard with their job.

He walked throughout the dark corridors of the prison until he reached the very back, a prison cell for only one person, the most dangerous prisoner of all; Morrible.

"I see that you have not brought me anything in return, I assumed that you wouldn't anyway, but what's your excuse this time?" The old woman asked from the back of the cell.

"Madame, I believe I have a fairly good excuse today. I knew that the blonde was hiding something. She seemed uneasy when I asked if that scarecrow was Fiyero Tiggular, so obviously he is. Why else would she not be as confident as always?" He smirked, though it could not be seen very well by Morrible, even though she could see through invisibility potions.

"Ahh, Lady Glinda has _never_ been good at lying. If anyone should know that, it would be me. I was her HeadShiztress after all."

Morrible continued to speak, "Find me some more evidence on this situation, and I'll alert you when the time is right to reveal it. There is a time and place for everything."

"Yes Madame." The man replied, heading out of Southstairs quickly so that he would not be seen by the guards. He realized how easy this would be now, all that was left would be solid evidence of the situation, and then Oz could finally know that truth about Glinda the Good.

* * *

**I know this story is moving a little fast, but I just want to set the main storyline in place. And sorry for the really long time of not updating, I'm still on Spring Break right now and I barely got back from vacation. I'll try to update again next week, so please r&r :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Bottles & Rings & Hats, Oh My

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Aww thanks! Now you won't have to threaten me with flying animals anymore :P**

* * *

**Reunited: Chapter 3; Bottles and Rings and Hats, Oh My!**

Glinda yawned and pried her eyes open, sunlight bouncing through small slits in the curtains onto her covers. It was yet another morning, another average morning in Oz. Well, it was-that was until the blonde realized that her two best friends were in the room with her. She quickly recalled all of the events of the previous day, of 'Elphie and Fifi' returning to Oz, although it wasn't by choice. But that didn't matter. She reminded herself that as long as they were here, it was good enough.

"Good morning, 'Sleeping Beauty'." Elphaba mocked Glinda as she walked to her side, smirking. It took all she could to keep herself from laughing at Glinda's appearance at the moment, for it was so unlike her usual self. She appeared to be exhausted and her beautiful, blonde curls were sprawled out all over her pillow. Her 'makeup-less' face wasn't too different from what she normally looked like during the day, although as she had thought before, she just looked plain out exhausted.

Glinda rolled her eyes at the mockery. "Good morning Elphie. Do you know what time it is? I'm still exhausted." She rolled over onto her side before pushing herself up into a sitting position, her blonde curls falling onto her shoulders.

"It's ten o' clock, I believe." Elphaba replied, appearing to be wide awake.

"Ten o' clock?! Oh, Elphie, why didn't you wake me earlier?" Glinda 'jumped' up out of bed again, rushing to her dresser to fetch some clothes for the day as she waited for Elphaba's answer.

"I did, remember? You told me to wake you in another ten minutes, but I didn't want to disturb you again. You looked _very _tired." Elphaba smirked as Glinda rushed past her to the bathroom.

"Oh Elphie… Well, I'll see you in a clock tick." She jokingly glared at Elphaba before closing the door behind her.

Once again, she quickly freshened up, taking a quick shower before getting dressed. Today she had chosen to wear a yellow dress with multiple layers, similar to the dress that she had worn to the Emerald City 'ages ago', except that the bodice of the dress was much smaller than the bottom half of it, which partially resembled the size of the dress she had worn the day before. Once Glinda adjusted her dress until it seemed to look 'perfect' on her, she began to apply her makeup and cosmetics. She applied it heavily today, making sure to cover up the exhaustion in her eyes with multiple products. She then applied some cherry red lipstick to her lips, the colour standing out on her pale face. And once she was satisfied with her 'work', she gently placed her crown on her head, the crystals sparkling in the bright lighting. She smiled and walked out of the bathroom, meeting up with Elphaba and Fiyero again.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Elphie, let me fix your appearance now." The blonde smiled as she took her wand out from under her pillow and waved in front of Elphaba before she could protest. Elphaba looked exactly the same as she did yesterday, except Glinda changed up her makeup slightly. Otherwise, she looked fine.

"Should we head off to breakfast now?" Glinda asked, admiring her 'work' on Elphaba.

"Yes, we should." Elphaba responded, taking Fiyero's hand in her own.

Once again, the trio walked throughout the halls and corridors to the dining room, trying to strike up a conversation to break the awkward silence between them. They all laughed and smiled as they entered the dining room, sitting in the same seats as they had sat in the day before. Soon after they sat down, the chef entered the dining room with platters of food in his hands. He served each of them a plate of food and set all the remains of the food in the center of the table for anyone who was still hungry after finishing their first serving of food.

Glinda thanked the chef, telling him how she was delighted to receive her food so quickly, for she claimed to be very famished. She cast her smile at the chef and then turned to her friends, reminding them to do the same. Elphaba and Fiyero thanked the chef after her, picking up their forks and knives as fast as they could to 'dig in' to their food. Glinda did the same, but ate at a slower pace than them as usual.

* * *

The chef smiled at them as he walked off in the direction of the kitchen. But that was not the direction her intended to head into. He changed his path and diverted to the halls of the palace, claiming to the guards that he needed retrieve some extra ingredients from the cellar. The guards nodded, not taking notice that the villa did not contain any cellar, but as always, let him pass through. Once the chef descended up the stairs and out of the guards' views, he smirked, glad that his plan was working. He walked with his hands behind his back, as 'innocently' as possible to 'Her Goodness's' room. Multiple maids passed by him, not taking account that the _chef_ was upstairs, far from the kitchen. He artificially smiled before turning the handle on the door, prepared to find the evidence that he needed in the room.

It only took a brief period of searching before he came across a medium-sized, wooden box in her dresser, which had a keyhole on it. Surprisingly, the box was open, unlike he had expected. _This is easier than I thought it would be…_ he thought in his head, a smirk plastered on his face. He peered inside the lid of the box to find a black, pointy hat, a green bottle, and a small, engagement ring.

"Perfect…" He whispered before taking the things out of the box and placing it back where it belonged. He worked his way out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him and heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Elphie, can't we do something besides reading? It's so boring!" Glinda complained to Elphaba who seemed perfectly happy with her favourite past time. She was engulfed in her book, almost as if she was part of the story. Reading was her only escape from reality, and that's what made it so enjoyable for her.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Elphaba mumbled to the blonde, still captivated with her book. She didn't even look up, not wanting to miss a single word of the book.

Glinda found her mind 'blank' as she tried to think of something, but sighed. She glared at Elphaba but still wore a smile on her face. "Fine, you win this time Elphie. I just was trying to find a way out of all of this boring, confusifying work." Glinda huffed and walked to her desk, dealing with some more paperwork that had been recently placed there.

Being the ruler of Oz really _wasn't_ as easy as it seemed. Today she had been dealing with helping the Animals and animals regain their rights. Glinda had indeed placed a law in that had legally given them their rights, but many people treated them as lesser than themselves, and it concerned Glinda very much. She scribbled down a few paragraphs on possible laws that she would place in both Animals' and animals' favour. Once she was finished, (for the time being), she sat up and told Elphaba and Fiyero that they _had _to do something fun.

Elphaba quickly objected, with Fiyero by her side, suggesting that being 'G(a)lindafied' was not an option, and neither was 'secret sharing'. Glinda huffed once again and picked up The Grimmerie from her bookshelf, which was disguised as another book called, "_The History of Oz: First Edition". _In Glinda's opinion, The Grimmerie seemed old enough to fit the description of the book and had disguised as that to keep it safe. She sat down next to Elphaba on her bed, opening the old book and flipping to a random page of it, which was hard enough to read already. It had taken two years just to learn the first few pages, for without having any magickal aptitude like Elphaba, it was twice as hard to read. She still made an effort to study it every day though, even though it frustrated the blonde incredibly.

The three friends sat there for multiple hours, engulfed in their activities until it was the evening. A maid knocked on the door lightly, alerting Glinda, Elphaba and Fiyero that dinner was prepared and that they could come down at any time that they wished to.

"We'll be down there shortly," Glinda said in a cheery tone, Elphaba rolling her eyes.

"Well, are you two as famished as I am? I surely could do for dinner now, how about either of you?"

They both nodded in agreement and sat down their things. Glinda placed the Grimmerie on its place on the bookshelf and followed Elphaba and Fiyero to the dining room in an awkward silence. They sat at their usual spots and thanked the chef as always when he served them their plates of food, the delicacies appearing delicious as usual. They all dug in quickly this time, Glinda eating the fastest out of the three of them unlike most days.

* * *

Once they were finished, the chef took all of the dishes away to the kitchen before exiting the villa through the usual hallway. He slung his bag over his shoulder, patting the three stolen items inside. This was it, this would be near the time that he would announce to the Gale Force the truth about Glinda the Good. Morrible would be very pleased with what he retrieved that day, and surely she would pay him well. The thought of that made him smile as he walked through the busy Emerald City again, working his way through the crowds and past the carriages. He approached the Southstairs building, taking the invisibility potion out of his pocket. He drank one droplet of it and then screwed the lid on tight to it, the effects kicking in again. He walked quickly and quietly past the guards and into the building again, heading towards the back of the prison. He nearly stumbled on his footsteps as he walked through the pitch black prison, not a light to be seen. That was until he reached the back cell, which had a smile candle by it so that she would be able to be seen. After all, the guards had been strictly told by Her Goodness to be sure that Morrible wouldn't escape. He thought of their plan once again, about how the events of it would be taking place no more than twenty four hours away. It almost seemed too perfect.

He finally approached Morrible's cell to find her waiting by the front for him just as he had expected.

"I see that you have a bag this time. Have you managed to receive physical evidence of my beliefs?" Morrible questioned, sticking her clammy hands through the bars of the prison so that he could hand her the three items that she had asked for a while before.

"I have indeed, Madame. And to think that the blonde would leave them in such an obvious place. How unknowledgeable she must be." The chef smirked and handed her each object from the bag, Morrible's expression turning into a malicious smirk.

"This is just what I need, thank you. I had a feeling that Lady Glinda would keep that hideous hat, that green bottle, and the ring of her precious ex-fiancé. I've always known her to be so naïve to leave all of this in such an obvious place. Thank you once again for all of this, and I shall repay you once I have received _everything_ that I need."

Morrible continued, "Return to me tomorrow at approximately two o' clock in the afternoon, and I'll have the full plan going. You may leave now."

"Yes, Madame." The chef scurried away out of Southstairs and to his home, prepared for the next day's events.

_Tomorrow will be a day to remember…_ he thought before he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**I know I'm making Morrible even more evil than usual, but whatever. Next chapter will finally set some of the main storyline in place, so I'll try to update soon.** **Until then, please continue to r&r. Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Framed

**StephWickedGirl: Aww thanks! I've barely even gotten to the dramatic part yet, but I'm planning on getting to it soon *cackles***

* * *

**Reunited: Chapter 4;**

**Framed**

Glinda finally awoke, utterly exhausted. It had been a restless night of sleep for her, for she could not convince herself to fall asleep. She had this feeling inside of her, a feeling that suggested that something was missing. She could not put her finger on what it, or they were, but it still bothered her.

"Good morning, my pretty." Elphaba smirked as usual, always 'providing' her friend with a mocking statement every morning.

"Good morning Glin'." Fiyero said to his ex-fiancé from across the room. He had barely woken up, sleeping in late as usual, and had only woken up from Elphaba, who had woken him up with pacing around the room. He had found that she did this very often when she was bored, so nearly every morning he would find her doing this.

"Good morning, Elphie, Fifi," The blonde didn't even pay attention to the mockery in Elphaba's voice, as she was far too stressed about that small, empty feeling inside of her that she had all throughout the night. She wasn't even sure if she should be stressed out about it, for there was no evidence that she had lost something, yet. But alas, she couldn't get that nagging feeling outside of her mind.

"Do either of you also ever get that feeling inside of you, as if you've lost something? It's been confusifying me all night, and I've hardly received any sleep." The blonde yawned, completely oblivious to the fact that this feeling was real and that she had indeed lost something.

Fiyero shook his head as the blonde dashed out of bed, already sure that it was late in the morning. She headed to her dresser and picked up a beautiful, soft blue ball gown that she had worn many years before at her and Fiyero's engagement ball, bringing back both happy and sad memories. Although it did not have the brightest memories, it still was a magnificent ball gown, and she chose to still wear it.

"Not really, I don't have enough things to even lose." Elphaba picked up a book from Glinda's bookshelf and curled up in her usual chair, starting to read as she usually did in the mornings.

"Oh Elphie, we'll have to take you shopping some time." She picked up her crown from her nightstand and headed into the bathroom as usual, doing a small wave at her two friends before closing the door behind her. She took her time freshening up today, thinking very thoroughly while doing so. She just couldn't put her finger on what she had possibly lost, but tried to relax and forget about it. She figured that perhaps reading the Grimmerie before heading off to bed was making her think differently and that was all that was going on.

She yawned out of exhaustion as she stepped out of the shower, and quickly dressed herself in her ball gown. She then applied her usual cherry red lipstick to her lips and the other 'essential' makeup to the rest of her face, covering up any signs of exhaustion or lack of sleep that could be seen on her. She tightened her silky honey-gold hair into a tight bun before placing her crown on top, enhancing her look. She stepped out of the bathroom and over to her bed, sitting down and continuing her thinking.

"Glin', I just realized something. You said that you were thinking, actually thinking!" Elphaba smirked and started to laugh, Glinda providing her with an annoyed expression in response.

"I don't think it's possible to not think. Elphie, you always stereotype us blondes far too often." Glinda huffed and exited the room, heading down to the dining room for breakfast.

Elphaba rolled her eyes; her smirk still remained implanted on her face as she listened to Glinda's comment. She walked out of the room, motioning for Fiyero to follow her to the dining room. He clumped over, nearly slipping this time, and took Elphaba's hand in his own. They walked down together in silence, trying to preserve the calm and peaceful moment for they had hardly received any of those when they were on the run. The two of them separated their hands once they arrived at the table, sitting across from each other as they usually did.

Breakfast was served quickly, the delicious smells of the food following the food as it entered the room. It took the chef all he could to keep himself from maliciously grinning at the good witch and her companions, knowing of Morrible's and his plan that would take place in less than a few hours. The blonde was completely oblivious of it, trusting all who worked for her greatly. He now knew how naïve she was for doing that.

"Here you go, Your Goodness." He put on a smile as he served the blonde her meal. He politely served 'the blonde's friends' with the same smile on his face, covering any signs of the true intentions that he was planning on fulfilling. Walking back to the kitchen with a smile on his face, he waited for the three of them to finish their meal, although it took a while because of the near constant chattering between all of them. They all allowed the chef to collect their plates as they finished up their meals, Glinda smiling and thanking the chef as she excused her friends and herself from the table.

* * *

"Now will you two be quiet?" Glinda shushed her two friends who were speaking to each other in nearly a whisper. The two of them gave the blonde a look before Elphaba spoke for them.

"We're barely whispering, you're just being paranoid right now." Elphaba rolled her eyes jokingly and went back to speaking to Fiyero, even quieter than before. It was true, Glinda was just very frustrated at the moment. She had a rather large stack of papers on her desk that she needed to read over and sign that day, which was clearly not amusing. She had started with the pile of papers at twelve o' clock and it was one o' clock already, with only two papers done. She was not much of a reader, so she found herself losing focus frequently and ended up spending ten minutes on the same paragraph, reading it over and over again. It was exasperating having to deal with all of this, making the blonde very easy to anger.

"Glin', why don't we take a break." Fiyero suggested. "It's past lunch anyways, so why not go down to eat." He put on a smile to try to convince her, which did not take very long.

"That sounds nice, a quick breather should be good." She stood up from her desk and left the papers in their same position, slowly relaxing as she did so. Maybe Elphaba was right; she was not taking enough breaks in between work. Surely it would calm her down.

The blonde walked out of the room, her magnificent ball gown trailing behind her. She regally walked to the table as she usually did and sat down for lunch, Elphaba and Fiyero doing the same shortly after she did. The three of them waited for lunch, which did not take very long to arrive, and ate it very slowly, trying to savour the calm moment while it still lasted. But little did they all know, this calm moment would be one of the last for an awfully long time.

"Thank you… Chef." Glinda said in a sweet, nearly too cheery tone, trying to hide the fact that she had no clue what his name was. Two 'thank you's' followed her own, each draped in a cloak of false happiness. The Chef responded with a 'No problem' as he usually did, heading towards the kitchen. He immediately alerted the assistant chef that he would be heading off for a short moment and that he would be back soon enough. The assistant chef nodded as usual, very used to the head chef's disappearances. The chef took off his hat and placed it on the counter, exiting the room shortly after.

He worked his way through the halls and corridors once again, although this time he knew would be different. Shortly after this, he would not have to head to Southstairs every day and he would not have to sneak out of the castle. Only a few words and three objects would change everything. He smiled, happy to know that there was _no one_ in the way of his and Morrible's plan and that this time it would finally be put to action and would succeed.

He walked through the Emerald City, quickly crossing the streets as to make sure that he would not get hit with a horse or worse, a carriage. He walked slowly to Southstairs, this time not drinking the invisibility potion. If he wanted to be kept looking innocent, he could not be seen as if he was breaking into the prison. It would not be safe for their plan if he was looked on as a fugitive.

"Sir, what do you need?" The tallest guard asked the chef, towering nearly one and a half feet above his head.

"I'd like to visit Morrible, whom I would like to speak to, preferably alone." The chef replied, standing as tall as he could to appear more intimidating, but failing terribly to do so.

"She is very dangerous sir, mark my words. I suggest that you _do not_ visit her." The guard replied back, his emotionless face staring down at the small-looking chef.

"I suggest that you _do_ let me visit her. I really do need to speak her about something… urgent." He objected, sheepishly smiling at the last word, trying to look as naïve and innocent as possible.

"If you insist, we shall let you in. Call out to us if she becomes… violent or dangerous in any way." The guard opened the think, metal doors and stepped to the side, allowing the chef to enter. He walked towards the back of the prison quickly, heading to Morrible at the fastest speed he could. He was already half an hour late, due to the disadvantage of 'Her Goodness' and her companions requesting lunch earlier than usual.

"You have shown up nearly a half-hour late. What is your excuse this time?" Morrible asked, staring at him angrily, her powdered white, smeared makeup giving her even more of the appearance of an old fish.

"_Her Goodness_ and her companions requested lunch earlier. I could not disobey or else I would appear suspicious." He responded, keeping his posture straight.

"None of that matters anymore, now we're only running late. Hurry up and unlock this cell, I cannot cast the spell from inside of it." She spat out, clearly annoyed with his tardiness.

The chef abruptly nodded and fished the replica keys from his pocket, the keys fitting perfectly inside of the keyhole. He turned them quickly until he heard the click that showed that the cell was opened and opened the door for Morrible, who headed out the second it opened.

"Hand me that potion I gave you all those months ago, I'll need it soon." Morrible barked out her order at the chef who handed it to her immediately not wanting her to grow even more exasperated than she already was.

"Shall we begin now?" Morrible asked the chef, although it was not much of a question for he would have to begin then and there, if he wanted to or not.

"Yes we shall." He responded quickly. Morrible smiled, in a much too cheery matter and handed him the green bottle, the engagement ring, and the pointy, black hat.

"Take these to the guards and tell them what I told you to. I'm positive that it will take lots of convincing, but it _will_ work." Morrible motioned for him to leave before walking back into her cell and closing the thick, steel door to wait for the guards to arrive.

"Yes Madame." He whispered quietly back as he ran through the dark and filthy depths of Southstairs. It took all he had to keep a smirk off of his face as he did so and eventually approached the guards.

* * *

"Sir, what is it that you need? Has the old witch been causing trouble again?" He asked, turning sharply towards the lightless prison.

"No, and I believe that she is nowhere near to causing trouble. You see, she spoke to me of old tales from when she was the Head Shiztress at Shiz University and mentioned that the Wicked Witch of the West and Her Goodness-Glinda were friends."

"I believe that early everyone in Oz was aware of that. Her Goodness announced it herself shortly after the Wicked Witch died." The guard replied back, seeing no problem.

"That's where you've got it wrong. You see, Morrible has told me that they were not only friends, but best friends," Before the guard could cut him off, he continued. "She was the one who sent the Witch and her to the Emerald City many years before, and she believes that when the Witch defied the Wizard, she came up with a secret plan with _Her Goodness_. A plan that would only bring evil to Oz. You see, Her Goodness framed Morrible and she believes that the Witch faked her death. The same goes for the traitor Winkie prince, Fiyero Tiggular, ex-Captain of the Guards."

The guard looked at the chef with shock, furrowing his brow at the newly given information. "How do I know that neither you nor her is making this up?" He questioned the chef, the look of shock and surprise terribly hidden.

"I have physical evidence that _Her Goodness_ left at the dinner table in the dining hall." He fetched out the three items from his pocket.

"I am well aware that the engagement ring is no surprise to you, for nearly all of Oz is aware of the fact that Her Goodness was engaged to Captain Tiggular. But the green bottle and the Wicked Witch's hat speak for themselves. They were both the possessions of the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Sir… I'm-I'm speechless. Should we alert the Gale Force to eye Her Goodness?" the guard asked, wringing his fingers nervously. He would have never suspected that his boss was actually the one behind all of the trouble in Oz.

"I say that you shall bring _Her Goodness's _acts of evil down by throwing _Her Goodness_ herself into Southstairs. Question her, and figure out anything about the Wicked Witch and ex-Captain Tiggular." The chef suggested, standing tall as a general would do.

"That sounds like a fine enough idea to me. We shall let Morrible out this instant." The guard announced, sending two others in to free her.

_How naïve? And I would have thought that the blonde would have hired __**good**__ guards…_

The chef thought to himself as he waited for Morrible to arrive. Soon enough, she was told to exit the prison and leave in an instant. She was warned that they would all keep a close eye on her, but she shrugged it off and headed off towards her next destination; Lady Glinda's villa.

* * *

Glinda was sitting in her room, alone at the moment while working on some extremely urgent paper. How exhausting it was! It felt as if hours were passing by already, although it had only been about roughly twenty minutes. She figured that it was best if she took a break at the moment, for perhaps it would make the work less exasperating. And of course, as she did during most breaks, she would read the Grimmerie, or at least _attempt_ to. The blonde turned to head to her bookcase when she heard abrupt knocks on her door. Annoyed with the rudeness that the anonymous guest (or guests) showed, she reluctantly asked out of politeness, "Who is it? Is something wrong?"

"_Your Goodness_, we advise you to open the door this instant."

Awed by the guests' (as she could now tell that there were many) lack of manners, Glinda scoffed and opened the door to be met by four guards, not including the Captain.

"W-What's wrong?" she asked, full of fear when she saw them looking at her menacingly. As soon as she asked that question, an _extremely _unexpected guest stepped out from the back of the group.

"M-Morrible? What are you doing here? Guards-" The old Head Shiztress shushed her and began to speak.

"You see, Miss G_a_linda, I have worked out your plan of evil. I am well aware of the fact that you and your 'companions' are willing to ruin all of the innocent Ozians happiness for your own, and we will not allow you to get away with it." Morrible hissed, appearing even more as a fish than before.

"Plan? _Evil_?! What are you talking about?" she questioned, glaring at the old woman.

"Do not play games with me Miss G_a_linda. Guards, do as I told you earlier." The old woman stepped back, allowing the guards to do their job.

The guards immediately reached for Glinda's wrists, not worrying about being gentle at all. They forced her small wrists into a pair of metal handcuffs, placing them on the tightest setting and shuffling her forward.

"Let go of me this instant!" she barked out, trying to worm herself out of their iron grips.

"None of this is true, I assure you! I have certainly not framed anyone, I've been framed myself!" she cried out as the head guard removed three things from his pocket.

"Then what do you say about this?" he held out his hand in front of her, the green bottle, engagement ring, and the black, pointy hat in his hands. She only could look at him with shock, unknowing of the fact that anyone could have known about those things. She certainly was not making any 'evil plan' to hurt others. In fact, she was _helping_ others.

"Tho-Those are mine. But the story is not true! I am trying to bring Goodness to Oz, not any form of evil! Please, just listen!" she begged as they headed with her down the hall to exit the villa.

And as Glinda turned around, just for a brief moment, she could see the smirk on Morrible's face.


	5. Chapter 5: Her Goodness

**StephWickedGirl: I'm probably going to try to make it more feelsy at one point *smirks***

**Reunited: Chapter 5;**

_**Her Goodness**_

The 'Green Girl' and the 'Scarecrow headed back towards Glinda's bedroom after having another quick snack, which Fiyero had begged Elphaba to get. She seemed to be eating slower and less than usual and he had been growing concerned about her. He had _finally_ convinced her to eat after around ten minutes but little did he know that Elphaba's small problem was actually the least of theirs. It was quickly discovered the second that the two of them walked into Glinda's isolated room.

"Glin'? Are you here?" Elphaba asked, concerned that something terrible could have happened while they were gone, although it was only for a short period of time.

"Glinda, where are you?" She asked once again, receiving a response of silence. She sharply turned back to Fiyero, who could see utter panic in Elphaba's face. "Did something happen to her?"

"Fae, you're only being paranoid. Calm down and please do _not_ fly off the handle again!" he replied in the sweetest, yet demanding tone he could. He reached for her hand gently, squeezing it gently as to comfort her.

"But what if something did? What if-" Fiyero shushed her and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Fae, I'm sure that nothing bad happened to her. We can just ask a maid where she's gone, and that's all. She probably just went outside to take a breather or something like that. You know Glinda, she tends to enjoy taking breaks during her work." he said in a comforting, reassuring tone.

"If you say so." Elphaba responded, annoyed with the fact that _for once_ Fiyero was right. Sometimes she wondered if that whole '_Dancing Through Life_' routine was actually real or not. But that did not matter anymore.

The two of them walked out of the room together, holding hands and stopped the first maid that saw.

"Is there anything that you need, sir, ma'am?" the maid asked to them, holding a feather duster tightly in her left hand.

"We _both_ wanted to know where _Her Goodness _is. Do you have any idea?" Elphaba asked, forgetting her manners entirely. She was too concerned of her best friend's whereabouts at the moment to think of things as small as that.

The maid cautiously stepped back, now afraid of them. "Are you two related to her plan at all? She is not _Her Goodness _anymore. She does not even _deserve_ that high of a name." The maid spit out, ignoring that feeling inside of her that told her to have good manners.

"Plan? And how dare you speak of her like that?" Fiyero scoffed, glaring at the maid suspiciously. He wondered when Glinda's servants had lost so much respect for her. After all, the blonde never did anything wrong. She was about as innocent as anyone could be.

"How dare I? Well I heard you speaking of that Morrible that was framed by _Her Goo- _Lady Glinda herself in that matter. I daresay that you have any quality excuse to your point." The maid glared back at Fiyero, obviously not caring about what others felt about her opinion.

"Morrible was certainly not framed by Glinda you! You-" Elphaba started to yell, losing her temper from each word that the maid had said. Fiyero motioned for her to calm down and then yelled his retort at the maid himself.

"Framed? _Her Goodness _has done no such thing!" He retorted, filled with anger at these lies. His expression then softened when he realized what he came to her to ask originally. "In fact, where is she at the moment?"

"Where all those who stoop as low as her herself reside. In Southstairs Prison." The maid gave him a look and walked off in her own path.

Fiyero and Elphaba sharply turned to each other as they heard the last two words that came out of the maid's mouth, '_Southstairs Prison'._

* * *

"Southstairs? No, she must have been lying. Glinda is certainly _not _in Southstairs, she's done nothing wrong! That maid must have just had something against her and started rambling about all of these lies…" Fiyero began to say but as he looked down at Elphaba, he saw that her expression was not the same as his own.

"Fae, she was lying, right?" He looked at Elphaba, who shook her head in a sad manner. He simply could not believe that Elphaba actually believed this information. But then he recalled what the maid had said, "_Where all those who stoop as low as herself reside…_" But Glinda could not be there! In Southstairs! She certainly was not made out for prison, not with the rich life that she had always lived through. This was much worse than he expected it to be.

"Yero, I know that the guards must have come when we were gone. All because you _had_ to make me eat that snack!" Elphaba began to grow furious, her magic nearly shattering a lamp nearby.

"It's not time for blaming people at the moment. We have to think about Glinda and not the past."

"Says the 'Dancing Through Life' Prince!" Elphaba yelled back at him, Fiyero lightly gripping her hand.

"I know, it's hard to accept this. So we won't. Until we come up with a way to get her out of that…that place, we can just visit her. Maybe she will feel a little better if we do so." Fiyero responded, slowly starting to walk down the hall with Elphaba. It seemed to calm her down very much when he held her hand and luckily this time, before anyone would get hurt and before anything would be broken, it worked.

"Fine, you're right." Fiyero planted a light kiss on her cheek, making her roll her eyes, but blushed at the same time. Sometimes even she wondered if she was living in a fantasy or not, being with Fiyero. But then she would always snap back into reality and realize there always seemed to be something in the way of 'happy ever after' so she tried to not think of one.

"Come on Fae, let's go." Fiyero smiled and gripped her hand tighter, his rough, fabric-like hands in her own.

* * *

**Glinda's POV:**

**(Directly after the events of the previous chapter)**

"Let go of me! Do you hear!" The blonde yelled at the guards who seemed to take no notice of what she was saying. It only annoyed her more, already with all of those who she thought she could trust turning on her. She had no clue whatsoever about this 'evil plan' that she was being accused of for committing or how the guards had gotten ahold of the green bottle, Fiyero's engagement ring to her, and Elphaba's black, pointy hat. It was obvious to her that she had been framed but she could not help but wonder how Morrible had made herself appear innocent. She was well aware of the fact that she was not, and it angered her to think that anyone would.

The guards did as they had been told and ignored the sorceress, heading towards the dark and depths of Southstairs Prison, the blonde suddenly growing quiet as she saw the building come into view. She reluctantly moved along with them, but felt terrified as she did so. She certainly _did not_ belong in Southstairs and was not prepared to handle it.

"Please, I don't belong here!" She cried out with her voice cracking slightly, hoping for a change of emotion in the guards' expressions. And for a brief moment, she felt as if she could see some of them with a pang of sorry for her, but it quickly faded away.

She began to cry, unable to believe of Morrible's cruelty. The blonde still could not comprehend the horrendible events that had just occurred. Morrible was not in Southstairs any longer. She had framed her, trying to hand her previous position over to Glinda. She _was_ going to attempt to take control of Oz. And she herself could do nothing about it. She stared at the 'moving' ground intently, though she was beginning to struggle to decide _where_ the ground was. It was quickly becoming darker as the guards entered the prison with her, cries for help becoming heard as they got deeper in.

_I never knew that this place was so horrendible! I cannot be here, I can't! I don't belong here… _she thought to herself, nearly saying everything out loud.

She wondered where exactly she was being brought to, for the cries of help were growing quieter. Her vision became hazy from the intense darkness and she felt as if she would faint any minute then.

Soon enough a cell could be seen in view, which she could then tell was Morrible's before. It was made especially for the most evil traitors of Oz, which obviously she _could not_ be in.

_Captivity. Pri-son._

_It is my personal o-pin-ion that you don't have what it takes. _

_I hope you prove me wrong, I doubt you will._

Memories of this terrible day sprung back to her, realizing that the situation was now switched. Clandestinely, she was beginning to doubt herself, unsure if she was cut out for Southstairs. She would simply have to learn; not simply, but eventually.

Before she was even aware of it, the guards removed the handcuffs and threw her inside, shutting the door quickly. She fell with a 'huff', rubbing her sore arm.

"How dare you? Come back over here!" She ordered with a shriek in her voice, though she knew that there would be no response. She shrank down and cried herself to sleep, her body sore and aching and her fear growing.

* * *

"How dare anyone do such a thing to Glinda!? Whoever did this deserves to be in Southstairs themselves, I don't care who did it!" Elphaba continued her endless rambling as she and Fiyero rode in the carriage to Southstairs Prison, Glinda's home staff (luckily) forgetting that she had said that 'the scarecrow and my college roommate' were introduced as her friends.

"Don't you ever give anyone else a chance to speak?" he questioned, a small smirk appearing on his face. "You never seem to finish speaking-"

"I did let you talk right then, so I don't see any point." Elphaba huffed, crossing her arms.

"You just cut me off again, you know…"

"You know what, let's just forget that this conversation ever happened." She suggested, glaring at him as she spoke.

"Fine." Fiyero smiled and wrapped his arm around Elphaba's small, thin shoulders. Although she had spent all that time on the run before, she still managed to remain with not _too_ much muscle, which he did not mind. He loved her too much to care. Even if her skin was rainbow coloured and her hair was purple, it would not matter to him. She still was his Fae.

"Oh stop. You know you 'won' already, can you give me a break?" She tried to say with anger in her tone but failed to keep a small smile off of her face. Yes, she was furious that Fiyero was distracting her from thinking of more important matters such as Glinda, but she loved him too much to hate him for it.

He only laughed and stared out the window, finding that they were nearly at Southstairs. It was only about a block away from where they were at the moment and he could already feel that eerie feeling that he always felt when he had to work at the horrid place back when he was the Captain of the Guards. He could not imagine what the poor blonde felt about this whole situation, especially being so inexperienced and naïve with these kind of situations.

Eventually the carriage stopped, Southstairs being only multiple feet away. The two of them thanked the carriage driver politely and stepped out, Elphaba immediately running to the guards.

"Yes Ma'am, is there something that we could do for you?" The guard asked, Fiyero catching up shortly after.

"We would like to visit Her Goodness if we may. We have… something to talk about." Elphaba played around with her dark, raven-coloured hair to distract herself from looking at the guard.

"Are either of _you_ her friends?" The guard asked suspiciously, eyeing both of them.

"No, we just have something to speak of." Elphaba said quickly, walking past the guard to the doors. She opened them for herself and Fiyero, closing the door behind them. Quickly, they dashed across the pitch black building, (barely) managing to keep themselves from tripping. After multiple minutes they approached the end of the building; the cell that Morrible had previously was in. Fiyero figured that this would be where they would put 'Oz's traitor', especially because Morrible had been there.

They unlocked the large, cold, stone doors with the keys that had been left in there and gently pushed the door open, trying not to frighten Glinda when they would open the door. But it was too late.

"W-Who are you? I tell you, I've done nothing wrong!" The innocent blonde shrunk into the corner, terribly afraid that it was a guard at the door. Her magnificent ball gown had pooled around her, making her look smaller than she already was.

"It's 'Elphie' and Fiyero." Elphaba weakly smiled and walked to the corner, helping her friend up.

"Elphie, is it really you?" She asked hopefully, allowing Elphaba to help her up. She dusted off her beautiful ball gown which now had dirt stains on it, even though she had not been there for more than an hour.

"It is." She smiled, the blonde returning her with a hug, 'squeezing the life out of her'.

"Oh Elphie, Fiyero, I thought I'd never see either of you again!"

"Glin' I think that we all know that we would _never _leave you here." Elphaba stated matter-of-factly.

"We'll find a way to get you out, I promise."

* * *

**I'm moving the story kind of quickly because I'm not really sure** **about how long it'll be, but I'll try to make it at least twenty chapters. So please r&r :)**


End file.
